galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Allerum re Your review to Eric Olafson, First Journeys GC VI
Allerum re Your review to Eric Olafson, First Journeys GC VI Thank you for your explanation. I mostly decided to bring the point up because your story is very good, and I feel that you could even sell it on Amazon as an independent writer to help pay for your time. I would have bought this book even at $6.00 range most likely. You may not want to publish this for profit, but if you did you would have a hard time making much with an alternative protagonist that does not fit the "accepted" hero/heroine basic psychological profile, of being secure in gender and having the token love interest of an opposite sex. I read every chapter you release and I will continue because I like the universe you've explained with all the races and technology. I look for great stories and have even ventured into those questionable sites due to one or two stories that were exceptional. But I leave an example of Comicality on Amazon who writes in the gay genre and most of his stories are $2.99 or $.99 I've read the few that I thought were good before he released them but since he writes for that genre he hasn't got many reviews and has not sold much. I do not agree of demonizing anything because its different and that is why I'll read the alternative lifestyle should the story be decent and not just a xxx story. But by bringing this up, was gauging if you have thought of publishing and I was giving my opinion to be successful, though I do not have writing experience I try and find good stories. Finding a new way to express the embracing of a non-aggressive side, would probably be difficult and the only thing I might can think of, would be fathering a child or children and experiencing raising them and having one or more venture into the dark side and experiencing the emotions that would bring. But I am just rambling and flinging ideas. It is your story and you do a good job without my crazy input. LoL. I thank you again for writing this and I will continue to read it. Yesterday 4:11PM VANESSA responds: The fact that you decided to write and bring up any point is the most amazing fact to me. I truly feel grateful if someone cares enough about my writing to take the effort to write a message; to have thoughts and an opinion about my stories. I would not mind if my stories find a publisher and I think the other stories are main stream enough for that, but I will stick with Eric's ways as I feel it is integral to his personae and I think there could be a story with a CD / TV. Films like Some like it Hot and Bird cage or even Tootsie did commercially well, without doing the pervert themes. If you like you can Check out such articles as : Why Eric Dresses as a Woman , Eric Erica, Eric as Freya , Entities of the GC Universe etc. on my GalNet Wiki, Never stop rambling or having ideas and never hesitate to tell me your opinion as it is very important to me. Yours Vanessa Category:Watercooler Category:FictionPress